1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus having an improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus displays an image corresponding to an external input signal in a pixel area. The display apparatus includes first and second substrates facing each other.
An electrophoretic display apparatus further includes an electrophoretic layer interposed between two substrates facing each other. The two substrates have first and second electrodes, respectively, and the electrophoretic layer includes first and second particles controlled by an electric field formed between the first and second electrodes.
The first and second particles have colors different from each other, and are charged with polarities different from each other. Thus, if the electric field is formed between the first and second electrodes, the first and second particles are electrophoresed, so that an alignment state of the first and second particles varies.
Furthermore, when the electric field is formed between the first and second electrodes, a fringe field having a curved shape is generated at an edge of the first or second electrode. The fringe field exerts influence on the electrophoretic layer corresponding to a peripheral pixel area. Thus, an undesired color is displayed in the peripheral pixel area, so that display quality of the electrophoretic display apparatus deteriorates.